


What if I want to hear you sing?

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: What If... [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brienne chose a lullaby too, Episode Rewrite: S8E2 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, F/M, Fix-It, Jaime picked a lullaby, Missing Scene, Podrick knew something, Tyrion asked for more songs, Tyrion is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: His former squire's voice was good, but Tyrion wanted more. He was kind enough not to ask when there were six in the room. Now that two had left, he turned to his brother. Unexpectedly, he got more than he asked for.





	What if I want to hear you sing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meriwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriwyn/gifts).

> I gift this to Meriwyn, thank you for the work, The Sapphire Wench, and most of all the two songs you mentioned in it.  
In S8E2, I noticed that Tyrion asked three people, and were pitifully declined one after another. Why he did not ask Jaime? Is there a chance Jaime actually had a nice voice, but too shy to sing in front of strangers? And Tyrion being a good brother as he'd always been, was only kind enough to save him from embarrassment, until he made his quest for a song.  
Warning, the notes at the end are introduction of songs, and some explanations why I chose them, so it's very, very long.

“How about a song?” Tyrion asked them one by one, just when he was disappointed because everyone rejected him, he heard a voice from his right. Podrick was singing.

_Jenny of old stone_, Podrick’s voice was good, Brienne couldn’t help but fix her eyes on her squire.

It was a pity the young lad had closed his eyes, or he would be able to see his lady’s warm smile.

“Thank you, Podrick. What a lovely song.” Tyrion raised his goblet although it was left with no one drop of wine, “How can you hide such beautiful voice from me? It’s unfair!”

Podrick could only smile sheepishly.

“Thank you, Podrick. A good song indeed.” Davos stood up from his seat, “It’s nice to have your company, I think I would retire now.”

“Of course, Ser Davos, have some rest.” Tyrion bid him good night.

Tormund winked at Brienne before he took his leave with Davos.

For a while there was only fire roaring in the hearth, no one moved or speak. Just before Brienne was about to stand, Tyrion spoke, “Now dear brother, it’s your turn.” Tyrion turned to Jaime, who startled at once.

“What do you mean?” Jaime really had no idea what Tyrion was talking about, but he just knew, it was going to be something he didn’t like.

“Oh come on! Don’t be cruel, I know you can sing.” Tyrion grinned wildly at Jaime.

“What?!” Jaime casted a glance to Brienne, and saw she lifted eyebrows, seemed interested in Tyrion’s suggestion, “Absolutely not! I don’t sing, you must be kidding…”

“Piss off! I can still recall when we were back in the Rock, you sang lullaby to me.”

Jaime rolled his eyes, “Yes, because you were only three-year-old, and refused to sleep unless you heard a song.”

“Right. And I remember it continued until you left to squire, how long was it? At least three years I assume?”

“A half and three indeed. For God’s sake, I sang because that was the only way to shut your mouth before you woke up the whole castle…”

“Then how about a lullaby to shut me up again?”

“Tyrion…”

“I know you won’t sing in front of strangers, that’s why I didn’t ask you before they left. Don’t be shy, it’s just us.” Tyrion waved his hand around, which only made Jaime more nervous.

‘Damn you Tyrion. You don’t need to emphasize it! I know she’s here. You Imp!’ Jaime squirmed lightly in the chair.

Brienne noticed it, ‘Maybe it’s because Podrick and me? He probably doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of us.’

Though it would be a huge disappointment to miss this, she politely offered her departure, “I think it’s time for me to leave…”

“No!” Before he could stop himself, Jaime grabbed Brienne’s arm and said, “It’s…You don’t need to, Ser, it’s…”

“Ser Brienne, please stay. My brother is just nervous because he’s not sung for decades, it has nothing to do with your presence.” Tyrion considerately covered for him.

“…Yes…It’s just that. I don’t mind…Really.” Jaime stammered, he loosed the grip and tracked down to hold her hand instead.

Brienne could feel the heat crept up her face, but didn’t try to retrieve her hand, “Alright.”

Tyrion watched them, then changed a look with Podrick who gave him a knowing nod, ‘Well, it seems if we survive tonight, you have lots of questions to answer, dear Podrick.’

“Jaime, have you decided which lullaby to sing? Or should I pick one for you?” Tyrion’s voice interrupted their eye contact, Jaime almost dropped Brienne’s hand.

“No need, I’ve chosen one.” Jaime replied dryly.

“Good! May I ask which one? Is it my favorite?”

“I doubt you remember any of them.” Jaime shot him a glare, he had a feeling Tyrion simply wanted he to sing in front of Brienne.

“We’ll know after you finish it, won’t we? Now, sing it, brother.”

Jaime cleared his throat, looking at the hearth, trying hard to focus on the lyrics rather than Brienne’s hand…

_Close your eyes, lay your head down_

_Now is time to sleep_

_May you find great adventure_

_As you lie and dream_

_If you're scared of the darkness_

_I will calm your fear_

_There's a light in the hallway_

_So you know I'm here_

To his surprise, after the first paragraph there came a feminine voice joining him, he didn’t stop until the second paragraph was almost finished. He turned to his left, and caught Brienne singing with him.

Brienne blushed, she tried not to imagine it but knew there must be red blotches staining all over her face. She wanted to withdraw from Jaime’s grip but in vain, he only tightened it.

Jaime stared at her, till the pause between paragraphs stretched too long, he went on. This time Brienne joined him on the second line.

_So count your blessings every day_

_It makes the monsters go away_

_And everything will be okay_

_You are not alone_

_You are right at home_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_You won't need me forever_

_But I'll still be here_

_For we all have our nightmares_

_Even me, my dear_

_From now on, if you need me_

_You can sing this song_

_There's a light in the hallway_

_Burning all night long_

_So count your blessings every day_

_It makes the monsters go away_

_And everything will be okay_

_You are not alone_

_You are right at home_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

Tyrion smiled at them, though he knew for sure there was no way they would notice anything than each other at this moment.

At least not before he clapped hands.

He’d waited several moments, but the expression on Jaime’s face when he broke the silence told him it was not long enough.

He needed to say something anyway, what better than praise? “Thank you, Ser Brienne, I never know _Light in the Hallway_ could be such beautiful. It’s the best version I’ve ever heard.”

Brienne flushed even deeper, she stuttered, “I…Thank you, Lord Tyrion. But I should not intervened…It’s…I apologize, Ser Jaime.”

“Tyrion’s right, and I receive none of your apology.” Jaime insisted.

Tyrion chuckled, “Don’t say such nonsense, Ser Brienne, he is so delighted there is someone he can sing with. Especially someone whose voice is far more pleasant than his.”

“It’s not true, Ser Jaime does have great voice.”

Suddenly an idea came into Tyrion mind, “Well, if you really do want to apologize for intervening Jaime’s song, why not sing another one? I know it would be a great apology for him.”

Brienne inhaled in horror. Jaime smirked with ecstasy.

“That sounds wonderful, how do you say, Ser Brienne?” Jaime tilted his head, “Choose a song? Or another lullaby maybe?”

“I thought you just said you’d receive no apology!” Brienne couldn’t believe how he changed his mind in such a short time.

“But I don’t mind hearing you sing. Come on, it’s just us.” He mimicked Tyrion’s words, trying to coax her.

“I…I don’t know much songs…”

“Then let Jaime choose a song, and sing with you? Will it be easier for you, Ser Brienne?” Tyrion suggested.

“Oh! I’m glad to do that, let me think, which one…”

‘Seven Hells! Gods help me. These Lannisters are evil!’

“No! No, I…I’ve decided!”

“Excellent! Ser Brienne, I know you won’t let us down.”

Brienne felt her heart pounding fiercely in ribcage, when is the last time she sing in front of people aside from her father?

It must be long time ago because she cannot recall such memory.

Now that she was in a room, sitting in front of the flaming hearth with three men waiting for her to sing a song.

She didn’t think she would ever be more nervous than this.

The room fell quiet after she cleared her throat, Brienne closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm down before she began to hum the tune.

Jaime narrowed his eyes, ‘This tune…sounds familiar. I’ve definitely heard about it, but what’s the lyrics…’

_Oh! hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us,_

_And black are the waters that sparkled so green._

_The moon, o'er the combers, looks downward to find us_

_At rest in the hollows that rustle between._

Fortunately, he found out right after Brienne finished the first line, and joined her in the second line.

Her eyelids pop opened at his voice, she eyed him in astonishment, ‘How? How come you know this?’

Jaime held her gaze, gave her soft expression as response.

Their duet continued, the second paragraph started with Jaime’s line.

_Where billow meets billow, then soft be thy pillow;_

_Ah, weary wee flipperling, curl at thy ease!_

_The storm shall not wake thee, nor shark overtake thee,_

_Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging seas_

_Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging seas_

Their humming trailed off, the song ended, and they were once again lost in their world.

“So, a lullaby you chose, what’s its name?” He whispered.

“_The Seal Lullaby_, if my memory’s right. You sang, I thought you know?” She murmured.

Jaime shook his head, “Only heard a few times, never the name. Is it from the Stormland?”

Brienne nodded, “Parents sing it when children are scared by the storm.”

They startled when Tyrion’s voice broke through, “Thank you both, for your lullabies, I think we would no doubt have a good sleep if we survive this night.”

Podrick also said, “Thank you, Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne.”

Few moments later, the horn sounded three times, revealing time for the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> The name of those two songs were Light in the Hallway and The Seal Lullaby. The former one is A Cappella, I first saw it in the fic The Sapphire Wench written by Meriwyn, who inspired me with this wonderful idea to let my favorite characters sing. The latter one is a chorus with only two paragraph, which also made it the shortest chorus I’ve ever known.
> 
> I choose them mainly because of the lyrics. While Tywin and Cersei chose to blame Tyrion for Joanna’s death, Jaime was the only one family who chose to love him. Thus it seems reasonable that teenager Jaime sang lullaby to toddler Tyrion, to tell Tyrion he was not alone, this was his home, even if one day he would grow up, and no longer need Jaime’s protection or consolation, Jaime would still be there for him.
> 
> After Jaime chose a lullaby, the first song came into Brienne’s mind being a lullaby should make sense. She came from the Stormland, and luckily the word “storm” is mentioned in this song. In my mind, before Brienne’s mother died, when she was scared by the storm, her parents would sing this song, and that’s how she know it. There is two more reasons behind this choice, first being its structure. In the first paragraph the main theme is sung by soprano, but in the second paragraph it shifts between soprano and bass, makes it more like duet. The other reason is, although the lyrics are only two paragraphs, singers need to hum in the prelude and finale. Just think about their eye contact…Oh! I’m melting.


End file.
